


Anything For A Cute Girl

by Spellbinding



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbinding/pseuds/Spellbinding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soleil agrees to try out being under her girlfriend Ophelia's spell. Both enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For A Cute Girl

It was hard for Soleil to remember what had happened. Even though it had happened a moment ago. Ophelia had wanted to show her some spell. She had told her what it did, but the memory of it just sort of... slipped away. She knew, dimly, that she had accepted to it. She vaguely recalled saying "That sounds... hot. I'm all for it!" What was the spell she had agreed to, though? Whatever the case, she HAD agreed to it... so it didn't really matter, she decided with a smile. She let the thought just fade away. She forgot about thinking of it. What was she doing just a moment ago? Her eyes focused on... Ophelia. Her cute, smiling face seemed more irresistible than usual... The mercenary accepted that there was no real reason to think too hard on what she had been doing. It was more important to just... listen to Ophelia. She liked that idea, she realized. She didn't have to think about anything, she just had to focus on Ophelia.

"How do you feel, Soleil?" She had been asked a question. She should just answer it honestly, no reason not to. "I feel... relaxed. Happy to see your cute face! ...but also kinda... confused. Like... I don't know what we were doing..." She smiled dreamily. "But... I'm with you here, so I guess it doesn't matter." Ophelia let out a giggle. It sounded so heavenly, and she was enjoying herself, so Soleil was pleased with that. Then the sorceress patted her head. "That's right, it doesn't matter... that's a good girl." The head pat was so cute and nice, it made Soleil blush. And she realized she was completely right. Hearing Ophelia say it didn't matter made it seem much more true. And being called a good girl... should she find something odd about that? No. It was completely natural. Soleil felt glad that she was a good girl. "So, um... anything I can do for you, Ophelia?" She was eager to do something for her. She loved her so much. And maybe she'd call her a good girl again. It seemed a bit strange that she wanted her to call her that so much... but it was Ophelia, and it was a sweet thing to say, and she was a good girl, so maybe there was nothing wrong with it.

"Why don't you remove your shirt, my sweet? Surely you have no need of it at the moment?" She was right. "Of course!" Soleil was happy to take off her shirt in front of Ophelia. She loved her so much. And she was never unafraid to undress in front of others. But something about Ophelia asking her it... It seemed so much more urgent. And more natural. As though she had never needed a shirt in her life, and it was so foolish of her to have ever put it on. Ophelia said she didn't need it, so it was completely unnecessary. She flung it off and left her top in just her bra. Much more comfortable this way. Ophelia smiled. It was good that doing that pleased her. "Your pants should follow... Leave your legs bare, let your underclothes be all you wear." It was a logical request, of course she'd do it. "All right!" Without a moment's hesitation, she stripped herself of her pants, standing before her cute girlfriend in nothing but smallclothes. And it seemed fine and natural to do that. "Anything else, my sweet?" She asked, grinning.

Ophelia seemed to be stifling a laugh. Soleil didn't really know why, but it was good that she was happy. Ophelia then cleared her throat, regaining a composed calm expression, but still smiling. "Fall to your knees before me, Soleil." The command was... pretty hot, really. And irresistible. She saw no way she could argue. She'd love to kneel to her. "Yes..." She smiled with a far off look, all too happy to get down at once, looking up at the mage, awaiting further instruction. She looked down upon her with a powerful, commanding gaze that thrilled the mercenary.

"You're still oblivious to your present state, aren't you, Soleil?" She asked her. All Soleil could do was smile and admit it. "You're right, I don't know what's going on! But that's okay, I'm not worried about it at all." She grinned up at her. Ophelia smiled softly, and grabbed a small hand mirror, and held it before Soleil. "Well, does your image reveal anything odd to you?" Soleil looked at her reflection, seeing her brilliant smile, her wild hair as normal and... her eyes... her gaze looked faraway and dull, the irises seemed to glow a dark purple shade, like a dark magic... but while she acknowledged that her eyes didn't normally look like that, she couldn't find anything wrong or odd about that. It was a natural look to her. "Nope, I still look as stunning as ever!" Ophelia pulled the mirror away and placed a finger to her forehead. It felt so powerful, and Soleil liked it, she liked this feeling of weak submission to a simple touch from Ophelia.

"Your mind is ensnared in my darkest magics, Soleil... You gladly agreed to experience my bewitching powers, and now you are completely in my thrall, your will completely bending to my every whim! You're my spellbound servant now!" Ophelia proclaimed, proudly. Soleil just smiled. "Oh, so you... hypnotized me? Cool!" Soleil really couldn't find anything wrong with it. Now that Ophelia had pointed it out to her, she just felt more eager about it. She liked the idea of being under Ophelia's spell, being blissfully subservient to her every command just sounded fun and enjoyable. And it felt pretty relaxing in this mindless obedience... she didn't have a care in the world aside from serving Ophelia. What a nifty magic.

Ophelia smirked. "I see my enchantment has not diminished any of your charming enthusiasm..." Soleil perked up, looking at her eagerly. "I can be less enthusiastic if you ask me to! Just say the word, and I'll be happy to..." Ophelia shook her head and cut her off. "No no no, I do believe I find it more amusing this way." Soleil nodded. If Ophelia said it was all right, then it was all right. "Okay then! So, what should I do next? Whatever you desire, no matter how embarrassing!" She meant it, too. She could imagine performing something humiliating, and it made her giddy to realize that she'd do it without a care for Ophelia, a proud smile on her face.

"Repeat what I tell you, Soleil." She nodded, eager to hear what she would have to say. "You are Mistress Ophelia's spellbound servant." She agreed with that. "I am Mistress Ophelia's spellbound servant!" "You want nothing more than to please me while under my spell." Again, she couldn't argue. "I want nothing more than to please you while under your spell!" Ophelia paused a moment. "Also! ...um..." Soleil tilted her head and replied, "Also, um...?" The mage was silent in thought for a bit, and Soleil patiently waited, kneeling on the floor, without a care in the world. "...your flesh yearns for the touch of your bewitching lover, the sensation of our skin meeting shall be multiplied many times over." That sounded exciting, and she knew it was a fact. "My flesh yearns for your touch, the sensation will be multiplied many times over!" She declared gladly. Ophelia nodded. "That will do, you no longer need recite my words." Soleil understood and nodded.

Soleil blushed as she thought about what she had just said. She liked it all, and the power her girlfriend had over her was so exciting, it gave her shivers. "So, um... how can I please you, Ophelia?" She was so ready to give her anything she wanted. An idea came to her spell-addled mind, drawing inspiration from what she had been told. She placed her hand at the top of her bra, stretching it down somewhat. "Would you like to touch me here? You can play with my boobs all you want, they're all yours! All I need is..." she paused, breathless. "...to feel you..." It was fun feeling so helplessly needy, willing to beg and expose herself without dignity, all for the seductive spellcaster. It was different from her usual bold shameless behavior, it was more desperate, like there was no greater purpose than to use her body for Ophelia's pleasure.

The sorceress giggled, placing a finger to her own lips. "Hmhm, what an entertaining look for you... How you kneel and beg like a pet!" Ophelia's amusement delighted Soleil. If she looked like an embarrassing pet, that was okay by her. "Since you seem so utterly caught in desperation... I shall grant you a meager reward." The mage gave a sly smile and placed her fingertips lightly at the top of Soleil's breasts. Her head arched back and she gasped. The feeling just from that gentle teasing was so incredible, the increase in sensation from her spell felt better than she could have ever believed. Ophelia lifted her hand. "I sense that you have a longing for more?" Soleil nodded, panting, sweat beading on her forehead. "Y-yes, p-please, I've gotta have more, please please please touch me more, Ophelia..." The magician posed with a haughty look that just made Soleil feel more desire. "Bare your breasts to me, Soleil, do away with your covering, and humbly display them in their lurid glory, confessing whose possession they are!"

Soleil's eyes widened, the command sounding perfectly sensible and very erotic. She quickly pulled her bra off, letting her breasts free. Then she gripped them beneath, holding them up, showing them off with a great need. "Th-these boobs belong to Ophelia! They are hers to look at, to touch, to play with... haaah, please use your lowly servant's breasts!" It felt great to admit that, her purpose clear in serving her. She gave a light chuckle, filling Soleil's heart and mind with joyful wonder. "Prodigiously spoken, my dear." Ophelia seated herself upon her bed and beckoned to the mercenary. "Come hither, kneel down upon my bedstead, and I shall grant you the favor you have earned." Happily, Soleil stood, walking forward with her arms hanging limp, getting back on her knees on the bed before her lover, smiling at her adorable face.

As promised to her, Ophelia's hands reached forward and grasped the mercenary's chest. She let out a cry. The sudden grasp with the amplification of her magic sent a sensation more incredible than she could believe, and the way she held them truly emphasized how deeply she belonged to her love, and she liked it, she was happy to let her play with her as much as she liked. It felt like the most extreme satisfaction and physical pleasure to have that touch on her sensitive skin. And Ophelia squished and squeezed to her own desire, and it was great to know that as Soleil bit her lip, gazing dreamily at her.

The sorceress smiled at her, a loving look in her eyes. "My mercurial whims have shifted once more... I shall entertain myself by toying with more of your body, Soleil." The loyal girl nodded. "Go right ahead... Play with me as much as you like, wherever you like!" With an impassioned expression, Ophelia's hand slid down the mercenary's body into the panties she still had on, touching at the wet entrance. "Ah!" Another cry came from Soleil, the sensation between her legs so gratifying. Gleefully, she accepted Ophelia's fingers moving in and out of her, happy to let her touch her body like that or deny her any touch at all, either way she would be content as long as it was what Ophelia wanted.

And she did want it, Ophelia was having so much fun with her girlfriend in this docile state and wanted her to feel great, so she fingered her as skillfully as she could, enjoying each cry and moan from the blissfully spellbound girl. She liked taking command of the proud mercenary, and giggled as she touched her clit, she ordered her, "You must not release until I permit you to, my dear." Biting her lip, face red, eyes closed, Soleil nodded over and over, shaking with delight, overpowered by the pleasure and the magic. "Tell me, my sweetheart, do you love me?" Soleil smiled. "O-of course, Ophelia! I love you s-so so so s-so much! Haaaah!" Ophelia's expression became a tender, small smile. "I love you in turn, Soleil... Now, I command you to unleash your pleasure in a wondrous climax!" She pressed deep in her. "YEEEEEEESSSS!" Soleil gasped out as she soaked her panties, so many swirling sensations of happiness and relief drowning her mind and body in erotic delight. She felt so rewarded for obeying...

The mercenary shook her head. Ophelia sat back on the bed, smiling. Her mind felt clear now, she could remember... all that happened. She blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Hehe... that was... hot." Ophelia's eyes glimmered with glee. "I am thoroughly pleased that you reveled in it, darling." Soleil winked. "Mhmhm... I hope you do that to me again sometime. I really enjoyed that feeling." Ophelia embraced her. "Of course, my love. If such sorcery is to your liking, I am quite over ecstatic to grant you another session." The two lay down on the bed, and Soleil kissed her cheek. "I don't think I could resist your charms, cutie... Now, let's both enjoy a deep sleep..." Ophelia giggled, drifting off in the arms of her lover.


End file.
